Phase 16: Alternate Scene
by Aimee-chi
Summary: An alternate scene of Phase 16. What would have happened between Shu and Inori if they were alone and no one interrupted them this time? SHU X INORI Rated M for future chapters


Author's note: Hello, Auteure Juillet here! Yeah, I know, I've changed my old pen-name to my actual name. You can call me Aimee now :) Anyway, this story is set on the sixteenth episode of Guilty Crown. I loved that scene so much and I had this alternate scene going on in my head. As you might have noticed by now, I only write stories for Guilty Crown and when I do I ALWAYS include some heavy make-out sessions in the story. Yes, people, please excuse my sexual frustration. The actual show is lacking some sexual tension, guys! What are the creators doing, showing us so many Shu X Inori's romantic scenes like that at the opening but then they only showed *SPOILERS* Shu's arm got cut off in the actual episode? THAT IS NOT COOL. So yeah, I get overly frustrated and created this horrible story. Plus, I've been wanting to write a story with a little more dominating Shu in it, so here you go. Please don't flame me :(

* * *

><p><strong>"PHASE 16: ALTERNATE SCENE"<strong>

"I suppose to everyone else, I look like a selfish tyrant," said Shu quietly. If Inori wasn't sitting so closely in front of him right now, she wouldn't have heard the words he said.

The pink-haired girl didn't really know how to respond to that. The only thing she could tell was how hurt Shu looked right then. She still remembered the way he smiled—so widely and cheery that she could easily notice how well aligned his teeth were. Though he didn't smile anymore now, she could still picture it in her head. She didn't actually care about it before, but now, she wanted it. She wanted to see him smile—just once and just as happy.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"It's not like I'm doing this to be popular," Shu said, ignoring her question. The answer was obvious—of course it hurt. The boy had almost lost his entire mind a couple of days before, when his bestfriend, Hare Menjou, died in his arms. After the death of Samukawa Jun, Gai Tsutsugami, and Hare, Shu didn't think he could get back on his feet—let alone be a leader like he was now. But there he was, bearing people's hopes and also hatred on his shoulders. He wanted to cry sometimes, just like his old self, but he couldn't. Because he was the leader. If he wasn't strong enough to be brave and fight then who would?

It was only time like this when Shu could stop acting and showed those old pieces of him. He didn't need to act in front of Inori. She knew him. She understood him. And he was so grateful for that. Shu almost spent every night, sitting here, hidden in the school's botanical garden, with Inori and told her about how he really felt inside. It didn't help much actually, but it was enough. If Inori weren't there to listen to his feelings, he would have gone crazy. He was like a ticking time bomb, going to explode in any second. And with that kind of power he had, he would be just as dangerous.

Hiding half of his face behind his black scarf, he continued. "It's to get everyone safely out of Tokyo. That's why I can't stop. Or else Hare will have..." The thought of her made him want to break into a million pieces. "She'll have died for nothing." His voice wavered slightly and he wrapped a knee to his chest. "All I need is you, Inori." And it was true. It wasn't just a sappy pick-up line. He needed her as if she was her medicine. "As long as you're here with me..."

"You're sure I'm what you want?" The tone of her voice snapped him from his thoughts. He gazed intently at her with half-parted lips. Inori just sounded like...

"Shu?" Inori asked again, softer and more... Inori this time. Shu calmed himself down. It was only his imagination. Inori was still Inori. Even though they looked about the same, and she was only the 'instance body' for Mana, Inori wasn't her. Shu knew that. But why was there an uneasy feeling swirling around his chest.

"Shu? Are you okay?" Inori leaned closer until they were face to face.

"Uum..." Shu blinked and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_There it is again, _Inori thought, _that fake smile._

She slowly crawled to him and when she was just a few inches away from him, she stood on her knees and circled her arms around his head. Shu's temple was pressed against her chest and she placed her cheek on top of his head. "Stop it," she softly said, while slowly running her fingers around his hair. "You don't have to smile if you don't want to."

Shu was immediately reminded of Hare. The way Inori was hugging him right now was almost exactly the same like what Hare did to him. On that last time, in his secret hideout, when she told him that he had many good points on himself. That last time when she told him she loved him.

_Hare..._ Shu bit his lower lip, trying to control his emotions. He had been this strong until now, he wasn't going to throw all that away again. Gai wouldn't do that, would he? Gai wanted him to be brave. And Shu was going to make that happen.

But it didn't take long for Inori to notice that he was shuddering. His shoulders were shaking pretty hard as she hugged him tighter and whispered his name over and over, trying to calm him down.

"Why do we have to go through this?" Shu asked. His tone was a mix between sadness, anger, and frustration. "They don't deserve to die. If only I was strong enough—"

"It wasn't your fault." Inori let him go just for a second to look at him in the eyes. "Shu is not at fault."

The way he looked right now made her realize that he didn't change at all. He was still fragile, vulnerable, and not yet ready for everything that had been happening in his life. Shu was just an ordinary boy who suddenly got thrown into the craziest situation. He wasn't ready. He was never ready.

"Inori..." Shu wasn't crying, but if Inori weren't looking at him right now, she would have thought he was. "I don't want to lose you."

She nodded and hugged him again.

"I don't want to lose anyone," Shu whispered with a trembled voice. "I _don't _want to lose anyone ever again."

"You're not going to," she said, backing away a little to cup his cheeks with her palms. "Be strong, Shu. You promised that you would take us out of here, didn't you?"

He closed his eyes, feeling her touch, drowning in her words. "Yes."

"Then do what you have to do and don't regret your decisions." She pulled back her hands but intertwined her fingers with his. "I'll always be there with you."

Opening his eyes, Shu looked down to where his fingers were knitted together with hers. Then there was a smile, an honest one, forming on his lips. It was barely there, and it only lasted for a second or two, but Inori saw it. And she was happy, because that was the kind of smile she was looking for.

They stayed like that for a moment or two, feeling each other's presence, hearing each other's steady breathing. The night was quiet and there were no other people other than them. Shu was grateful enough for that. And Inori was pretty much glad when Shu had calmed down even if it was only a little.

"I just wish that..." He drew out a sigh. His fingers were still playing with the more little ones. "I wish that we were normal, you know? Just a normal high school student, worrying over homework and being young."

Inori slowly nodded, still gazing unemotionally at their tangled hands.

"And I just wish that we had met under normal circumstances," Shu continued, with another secret smile on the corner of his lips. "You just transferred to our class, and I'd ask you for your name. And maybe on a date after that." When he realized what he just said, his cheeks slightly went red and he started to behave a little awkwardly. The old Shu would have freaked out after he said something like that, but he wasn't really his old self anymore, was he?

Even so, Shu couldn't help to be embarrassed at his bluntness. "O-or maybe not, because I'm probably going to be too shy to get close to you. Maybe it would take a long time before I could go and ask you out but—"

"A date?" Inori brought her head to the side, looking very cute even though she didn't intend to.

Shu unconsciously raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, a date." His eyes softened and brought her right hand closer to his face. "I would take you on a date. I would hold your hand like this and we would go and have a dinner, someplace nice. Watch a movie together. Talking about our friends, and school, and family." Inori wasn't sure, but Shu looked like he was in a trance as he talked. He even placed her hand on his cheek again and continued talking with his eyes closed. "I would really like to do all that," he said with a dreamy tone, but then his voice dropped a couple degrees. His face was serious once again as he opened his eyes and locked them with hers.

"Shu?" Inori asked.

"I really like you, Inori," Shu confessed with steady eyes, although he felt that his heart was going to explode at any moment from now. "Y-you know that, right?"

She knew. It was written all over his face whenever he looked at her. But still, it was kind of shocking to hear him saying that out loud. She nodded her head.

"Inori..." His eyes were soft but they were still filled with sorrow and loneliness. He leaned closer until their foreheads pressed against one another. "Is it alright to believe in you?"

That question felt like a deja vu. Shu asked her that before—that time, when she went to rescue him and break him free from the GHQ. And back then, she was going along with him under Gai's order.

But now, she was sure. "Yes."

Shu faintly let out a sigh. "Thank you."

Being so close with him like this, Inori could feel her heart started to skip a little faster. "Shu—"

"Inori," Shu said again, with half-lidded eyes. The next words he said, were coming out in a whisper. "Can I kiss you?"

She didn't have the time to answer that because he already did, even without her permission. She saw it coming, of course, so the moment his lips touched hers, she closed her eyes tightly and just gave in to him.

The kiss was brief and it was Shu who broke apart first. He raised a hand to cup her cheek and forced her eyes to look at his. "Inori," he said while rubbing comforting circles on her skin with his thumb. "Stay with me."

She wanted to say yes, but it only came out as a stifled gasp because Shu was already planting his lips on hers again. His action became more rushed and harder. He was showering her with breathtaking kisses that made her stomach flutter. Inori was grabbing his black jacket so tightly as if she was holding on to her dear life. Shu had never kissed her before and she had never actually thought that he would someday, so she didn't really get what was happening. She did not expect Shu to be so rough and demanding. The old Shu wouldn't act like this. But then again, he changed. Everything about him had changed. And she would have complained about that—she _should _have. But she couldn't.

Because he was here with her. With that kind of power and leader-like personality he had for the past few days, many girls had fallen for him. That scythe girl, for example. And yet, Shu chose to be with her. He had chosen her from the very beginning.

She tried to return his kiss, matching the movement of his lips. But it was too much, too fast, and too sudden. "Wait—" She tried to break free just for a second.

"Inori." He kissed her cheek. "You're the only I have left." He did the same to her nose and chin. "Don't leave me." He smashed his lips against hers again.

"Shu—" She gasped. "Wait, stop—"

Realizing her tone, Shu let her go, and found out that he was breathing pretty hard himself. "S-sorry." He backed away, looking a little flushed. "Did I go too fast?"

Inori steadied her own breathing. Her heart was racing so hard, she could hear the sound of her own heartbeat flowing through her ears. She liked this kind of feeling—excitement. Temptation. _Passion_.

Swallowing and ordering her nerves to calm down, she crawled until she sat on his lap. She spread her legs and placed them on either sides of his body.

"I-Inori?" Shu's face was filled with shock and his eyes grew wide.

"You're not going too fast," she said before she kissed him again.

It only took a couple of seconds before Shu realized what she was trying to do. He brought his hands up and started caressing her back. He moved his hand along the trail of her spine before he wrapped his left hand around her waist to press her harder against him. His other hand moved to cup her cheek again, and he kissed her harder.

"Open your mouth," he said and she obliged. Shu sneaked his tongue in right after she parted her lips and she moaned into his mouth. The unfamiliar feeling of his tongue in her mouth felt weird for the first five seconds, but soon she was ready to do the same. She started following his moves, keeping up to his pace.

Shu unconsciously groaned in pleasure when Inori wrapped her legs around his waist and replied his kiss with the same amount of passion. He broke away when he felt the need for air but before Inori could look disappointed, he already pressed his lips on her neck.

Inori gasped when Shu sucked on the spot just above her collarbone. He licked it, nipped it, and continued to suck at it more.

"S-Shu," she flinched—not actually from the pain. She was just surprised with the treatment she got because this was her first time.

"Oh, sorry." He immediately stopped again, respecting what she wanted. But just by the look of his eyes, she knew he didn't want to stop. "That's going to show tomorrow," he said, commenting on the kiss mark he just made on her skin. "I'm sorry." He didn't look like he was fully sorry, though. His eyes screamed that he wanted to do more than that.

"Shu," Inori called, putting a hand on his chest to put a safe distance. "What do you want me to do?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me," she said again, taking off his scarf. "What do you want me to do?"

He deeply frowned. "'What' as in...?"

She pushed her until his back was pressed against the cold floor. She sat on his stomach and took off her robe, leaving her only with her usual white Funeral Parlor's clothes that was suddenly looking too revealing for him.

Shu was already gaping at that moment, but his mouth only went lower when she started undressing him.

"I-Inori!" He protested, with red splotches on his cheeks. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't this what you want me to do?" She answered matter-of-factly.

"W-well..." He stopped saying as she lifted off his shirt over his head. He felt so embarrassed for this. Nobody ever saw him like this before—half naked and breathing hard. Well, except Ayase, but that was an accident.

This? This was real. This was currently happening.

And this was just as good as his dream.

Inori pulled down the hidden zipper in front of her clothes, and started unwind them.

"W-wait!" Shu closed his eyes before he could take a look of the very naked Inori—wearing nothing but the black stocking on her legs and her matching black underwear. "A-are you sure you want to do this?"

Inori wasn't sure what the word 'this' was he referring to. She saw this kind of thing on the TV once, and she was curious about it. And it felt kind of natural for her to go all this way after what they had done.

"Do you _not _want to?" She flatly asked back.

"O-of course, I do!" Shu was as red as tomatoes and he was still covering his eyes with his hands. His dominating, tyrant-like self was completely gone. He was nothing more than a little clueless boy. "It's just that—mmph!" Inori cut him off with a hard kiss on his mouth. When she let go, she took his hands away from his eyes. "Look at me, Shu."

"B-but I—"

"Look at me."

Shu finally stopped protesting and looked at her. Inori wasn't wearing a bra—Shu was finding a hard time to take his eyes off her chest—and she was perfect. Her skin was smooth and creamy. Her figure was slender but curvy enough for every man to drool. Shu had to remember how to breathe when he stared at her.

"Shu?"

"Inori," he said with narrowed eyes that were glinting with needs and fiery passion. "The moment I start, I won't be able to stop."

She brought his right hand to her face and kissed his fingertips lightly. "Then... don't stop."

Not waiting a moment longer, Shu shifted his body until it was Inori who was lying on the floor. He climbed on top of her, carefully not pressing any of his body weight against her. He grazed her lips with his thumb and placed his hand on her cheek.

Leaning closer, he whispered, "Here I go then."

* * *

><p>Tadaaa! That's it! Yeah, I know, horrible isn't it? *sigh* Would you please be a good soul and give me some review? please, pretty please. Oh and don't forget to check out my other story, but only if you want to :)<p>

Oh and I wrote this under 2 hours straight, so I know there would be a lot of grammatical errors and typos. Forgive me... Hope you enjoyed it!

XOXO,

Auteure Juillet


End file.
